northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
National Unity Party (Alodia)
|logo = |colorcode = #FCE883 |leader = Alexandria Everett |chairperson = Allison Harvard |president = Angelea Preston |secretary_general = Laura Kirkpatrick |spokesperson = Kayla Ferrell |founder = Alexandria Everett |leader1_title = Deputy Leader |leader1_name = James Thompson |leader2_title = House Leader |leader2_name = Allison Harvard |leader3_title = Senate Leader |leader3_name = TBA |leader4_title = Vice-President |leader4_name = Domenico Gitto |leader4_title = Honorary Chairman |leader4_name = Renato Corona |slogan = The rest is still Unwritten |founded = |dissolved = |merged = Pharmaceutical and Healthcare Party |merger = CTA Union 57 NRM |headquarters = Los Angeles, California |newspaper = The Ending Nations |student_wing = USA |youth_wing = Unity Youth |membership_year = |membership = 100,000 |ideology = Social democracy Democratic socialism Socialism Tax appeals British minority French minority Portuguese minotity Italian minority Pro-Cycle 17 Cebuano minority Pasay minority LGBT politics |position = Left-wing to Centre-left |religion = Catholic |national = |international = Socialist International |european = |europarl = |affiliation1_title = |affiliation1 = |colors = Green,Yellow |blank1_title = |blank1 = |blank2_title = |blank2 = |blank3_title = |blank3 = |seats1_title = House Seats |seats1 = |seats2_title = Senate Seats |seats2 = |seats3_title = Commons Seats |seats3 = |seats4_title = |seats4 = |symbol = |flag = |website = |country = Alodia |country2 = |state = Alodia |footnotes = }} National Unity Party ( , PUN),(Partito di Unità Nazionale, PUN)( PNU) is a Left-wing political party is Led by Alexandria Everett.The Party endorsed by Four countries like United Kingdom, Italy, Portugal and France and endorsed the America's Next Top Model, Cycle 17 and the Supreme Court of the Philippines, The Party is a member of Socialist International. History As CTA On May 30,2011 ANTM Contestant Alexandria Everett joins Cycle 17 by Tyra Banks by the Same day a Referendum on Cycle 17 held on August 11,2011 Everett formed CTA the Tax Party for Cycle 17 Led by Everett. As NUP On June 6,2011 Party Leader Everett joint forces with Union 57 Leader Sammi Giancola to merged CTA and Union 57 the Party is called National Unity Party or NUP. Added of 4 minorities On June 8 Four minority Alodians joined forces with the Party there are British,Italians,Portuguese and French. Allied with Supreme Court On June 11,2011 Everett named Allison Harvard as their House Leader; on the same day Panorama has Independence Day Cover, but the Supreme Court of the Philippines is on the Cover, the Court's 110th Anniversary is now on the Cover, but the Liberals and Socialists parties endorsed the Independence in the Philippines Platform * For freedom cause (heroes without Uniforms) * Happy people (or Who wants to be Happy ?) * Hybrid seeds make farming More Profitable * Scared of falling (or Fear of falling) * Syria bound (or Bound for Syria !) Members (ages stated are at time of contest) (in alphabetical order) (all members of the CTA) Member Countries Leaders is the Founder and Party Leader]] is the Honorary Chairman]] * Alexandria Everett:(June 3,2011-June 18,2011) * Allison Harvard: (June 18,2011-) House Leaders is the House Leader]] * Allison Harvard: (2011-) Deputy Leaders * Angelea Preston: (June 1,2011-June 9,2011) * James Thompson: (June 10,2011-) Notable Members * Sam Leong * Ambeth Ocampo * Renato Corona * Joan Rivers * Kathy Baker * Filip Salaquarda * Juliana Margueilles * Keenan Ivory Wayans See Also * Alodian ANTM Cycle 17 referendum, 2011 * 1st NUP Congress * National Unity Party (Alodia) leadership election, 2011 Category:Political Parties in Alodia